


Believe Me When I Tell You

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you always believe me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me When I Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Oh! Darling" (song by Florence + The Machine)

“Why do you always believe me?” Vala asked, softly. 

“I don’t,” said Daniel, not looking up from whatever he was translating.

“Of course you do, darling. When it matters. When I’m telling the truth.”

“Why wouldn’t I believe you when you’re telling the truth?” he countered.

“Because after I lie to people, they tend not to believe I’m ever telling the truth,” she said, and he finally looked up.

“Vala,” said Daniel, and she smiled at the way he said her name, “Would you really lie to me if it really mattered?”

She was quiet for a long moment, just looking at him. “No,” she breathed, and he smiled.

“That’s why.”

THE END


End file.
